A Father's Quest
by MrCooley
Summary: A man and woman are killed during an invasion and end up on Remnant instead of going to the afterlife. Now they must adjust to a new world with new dangers all while raising a certain silver-eyed girl. Gifted with the power of dragons, the man must help save Remnant before he can celebrate in the Halls of Valhalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Greater love hath no man than to lay his life down for his brothers.**

* * *

_The following is an excerpt written transcript of the interview of one James Cooley, conducted by Headmaster Ozpin:_

O: "Can you tell me what caused you to come to our world? I believe you said you had both died fighting for your country."

C: "Yeah. We got invaded. Guess we never really though it was a plausible move. They learned pretty fast that we weren't just going to roll over and take it, though. They came in from the west, their main landing areas on the West Coast. I heard Washington is doing okay, but Oregon, and California especially, got steamrolled. I'm guessing they're regretting all those firearms restrictions. The Reds moved east, blowing through the mountain states to try and make a foothold on the Great Plains and secure the Mississippi. That's where the bulk of our military was able to hold them. But just because they had a presence west of the river, doesn't mean we made it easy from them. They were trying to secure the most gun friendly states in the country. We were in Colorado, just west of the middle of the country. Plains to the east, Rockies to the west, and some desert down south. We had a few major military targets that the Russians wanted bad, mainly Cheyenne Mountain and Fort Carson."

O: "Please, continue."

C: "Yeah. We had been fighting for about three days on the outskirts of Denver. Around Sheridan, Littleton, and Englewood. We were pushing them north, but it was slow going. The Colorado National Guard and the Marines had dropped some units to give the cops and us civilians some support. Maria and I were near the front, where she was using her Air Force skills to talk with what little air support we had and calling in close air support. A few A-10s and I think we had a wing of Apache gunships. I was there with a few Marines and a sniper who fought in the 1st Gulf War. We were providing covering fire for her in case anyone found out she was calling in air. Eventually we started taking real heavy fire and I pulled her down when a Private took a round through the face. The other's returned fire and the sergeant got on the radio to call for back up. Then the gunfire immediately died off just as the sergeant dropped the radio receiver, with a look of shock and a bit of resignation."

O: "From what you have said, these Marines are hardened and tough. What could shake a man like that?"

C: "A nuclear strike. He barely got the words out to tell us when the sirens started up. Ya know, growing up in Colorado, and I'm guessing it's the same elsewhere in the Great Plains, those sirens always just meant 'tornado'. Deadly, yeah, but not a nuke. These sirens sounded different, more ominous. More final. A recorded message began blaring, telling us to find a fallout shelter or seek cover. We all kinda just looked at each other and didn't move. There were no fallout shelters. None that we could get to in time. I sat up against the sandbags and Maria plopped down next to me. We held each other for the next few minutes, until we saw the bright light casting shadow on everything, followed by the rumble and wind, and then nothing."

O: "Surely that can't be the end. You ended up on Remnant with an incredible power. How did that happen?"

C: "Well, I woke in a dark blue void, with some kind of whitish mist hovering in front of me, that then spoke to me. It told me that it apologized from keeping me from Valhalla, but that I was needed on Remnant. They also apologized for being so heavy handed with killing me and that Maria was not supposed to die with me. That's when I got angry. The gist of what I said was that if they wanted my help, they needed to do two things. One was to bring Maria back to life with me, and the other was to give me the power of the Dragonborn, the Thu'um. I finished with a threat about killing myself and letting Remnant burn if Maria was brought back. To finish the story off, the mist listened and granted my wishes. I did have to rush through the forest because Maria wasn't next to me, but that's what led me to Summer and Ruby. You know the rest from there."

O: "I see. That all is very interesting. Were it from any other source, I'd dismiss it as insanity. But considering your weapons and technology, as well as your mysterious appearance from seemingly nowhere, I'm willing to believe you. Now, what are your plans now that you're a family man?"

C: "Raise Ruby, for one. Be a good dad, a good husband, hopefully. After that, fight the Grimm. And any enemies that threaten the peace you have here. Because a threat to that peace means a threat to my family."

_End excerpt._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"I'll help, on a couple conditions. One of which is non-negotiable. One; you make me Dovahkiin. And two, the non-negotiable one; you bring her back to life with me." I approached the mist at this point, getting angry. "You want me to save your world, you save mine. She means everything to me, and she's dead alongside me because you couldn't wait till I was alone." I pointed at the mist this time, emphasizing my point. "And just so we're abundantly clear about how important this is, if I show up on Remnant and she isn't right next to me, alive, I will blow my god damn brains out and let your world fucking burn. Do we have an understanding?" The mist seemed to nod and the world swirled around me. It quickly formed into a lush green forest. I scanned around for a moment before I looked down at myself and took stock of my weapons.

"Let's see. Remington 1911 R1, check. Magnum Research BFR, check. American Tactical .300, check. **Thu'um**," I paused when I felt the rumble of just saying 'Thu'um'. "Check. Maria... not check." At the moment the mist once again appeared in front of me.

"James I-"

I ripped the .45-70 Gov't revolver from it's holster on my left hip, positioned in a reverse grip so I could pull draw it with my right hand, and pointed it at the mist. "Where. The fuck. Is. She."

"Something forced her to appear somewhere else. I swear to you she is on Remnant; I can even lead you to her. But you must be prepared to fight. The Grimm have surrounded her after she saw someone who needed help. Someone you may recognize. The three of them need help, and soon. This way." It flew towards a direction before disappearing. I ran to follow before a though crossed my mind.

"Three?"

* * *

I ran through the trees towards a clearing after having heard the numerous roars coming from that direction, the sounds of combat following as I got closer. I could see shapes moving through the brush and brought my revolver to bear as I burst through the last of the trees into a clearing. I took a moment to take in what I saw on the far end. There with a bundle in her arms backing into a tree, was the woman I loved. Maria. And in front of her trying desperately to fend off the small hoard of Grimm was a severely injured Summer Rose. _'This is the day Summer is supposed to die.'_ My inner monologue was cut short when a Beo slipped past Summer's defenses and struck her, opening a long wound in her side. The cry of pain had snapped me back to the world and focused me, so I did the one thing I could do. I took aim with the hand cannon and opened fire. The massive rifle caliber round roared from the muzzle of the revolver and blew through a Beowolf like it was toilet paper. Four more rounds cracked through the air and four more Grimm were turned to smoke. I slide my gun back into its holster and pulled my rifle up to bare. I set it to 'kill' and I engaged the Grimm.

Two reloads later, I had made my way through the Grimm and maneuvered myself between them and Summer and Maria. "Get behind me!" I nodded towards Summer and she took the moment to slump against the tree, her weapon loosely held in her grasp. I did the only thing I could, fired until my last mag. _'Damn it!'_ "Alright, I've got one mag left. They're subsonic so it's not gonna do much against those bone plates, my .45 won't fare much better, and there's no time to reload my revolver. When I tell you to run, you run and you don't look back. I'll try and draw them off." Summer struggled to stand up at that point, leaning heavily on her spear and the tree, before she gently pushed her way past Maria and the bundle that I assumed was a baby Ruby. "I can't let you do that. You don't have your Aura and it's my duty as a Huntress to protect you both."

"You're not combat effective." I argued, though I knew she was right. Without Aura, I wasn't any stronger and one good hit from the Grimm would take me out of the fight. "Can you unlock my Aura? Any edge we can get, right?"

"I can't, my Aura is gone. Even if it wasn't, unlocking Aura isn't something we can just do. It takes a lot out of both people and considering it involves our souls temporarily merging, I don't know you well enough to completely unlock it without issue."

I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat before a voice rocked through my head. _'You idiot, did you already forget the conditions of your arrival? Use the Thu'um!'_ Right as the last round left the muzzle and blew through a Beowolf's brain pan, the bolt locked open and I realized I had something more powerful than Aura. I knew the Words of Power from playing so much Skyrim, but I wasn't sure if that meant the same as understanding the magic within them. You couldn't exactly say the words without the magic in the game so it was really up in the air_. 'I don't have much choice. Either I end up shouting random words at the Grimm, or I legit Shout.' _ "Get behind me, I have and idea." I let the rifle drop from its sling and planted myself for whatever was about to happen. Either I Shout like a dragon from Skyrim, or I use myself as shield for the next Beowolf to attack us. Interestingly, and something I wouldn't realize till later, the Grimm had moved back from us, almost like they could sense my dragon soul gathering it's strength. _'Man I really hope this works.'_

"What are you doing!?" Maria yelled out from behind me, having been pulled back by Summer, who looking back must've sensed the same thing the Grimm had. In a world of unlocked souls, the soul of an immortal dragon must be immensely powerful.

I looked over my shoulder to the woman I loved, for whom I was prepared to do many great and terrible things, gave her a classic Han Solo smirk and turned my attention back to the enemy. "Maybe something really stupid." I took a deep breath and focused all the burning rage I could muster at the Grimm. "**YOL... TOOR SHU**AHH FUCK!" I got most of the Shout out before pain ripped through my throat and I coughed up a bit of blood. That was enough though and a raging inferno swept towards the Grimm, incinerating the ones closest to us. The ones farther back were set ablaze, the dragon's fire quickly burning them to the bone as they fell to the ground howling in pain. "Alright note to self, don't try to use three Words of Power without practice. That fucking hurt." I turned to look at the two women behind me. Maria stood there with her jaw almost to the floor, the swaddle of little Ruby in her arms still. Summer however had fallen once more, sitting up against the tree with her weapon barely in her grasp. Her breathing was slowing and becoming more labored and she was starting to wheeze.

My eyes met Maria's as I mouthed the word 'later' to her and I moved toward the fallen Huntress. I was finally able to get a good look at her wounds. Most would've been survivable even without Aura, but two would be a struggle to deal with even if we were in an emergency room. The one I had seen her receive was a deep cut from the bottom of her armpit down past her ribs, ending at her kidney. Blood flowed freely and I could easily see the red stained white of her rib cage, one of which had broken from the force of the hit and pierced her lung. The second was further down, a horizontal slash that didn't look deep, but the fact that I could faintly smell the harsh odor of bile meant the cut had pierced her stomach or intestines. I moved to compress the stomach wound to at least buy her a little more time, but considering my lack of trauma training and the fact I wasn't carrying an IFAK or WALK meant there was absolutely nothing I could do. Summer was aware of the same and gently pushed me away. The fact she was even conscious was a testament to her strength. Maria moved next to me, having noticed my expression, and silently handed Ruby back to her mother as we both watched the dying woman.

"I-I'm sorry. If I had found you all sooner maybe-" She cut me off.

"Don't. I was wounded before you both showed up. If anything, you showing up and using whatever… that power was is what saved my daughter." She looked up from Ruby at that point, the wheezing getting worse. "Where did you even come from anyways? This area is uninhabited."

I looked towards Maria, who met my eyes. I turned back to Summer before making up my mind. "We're not from this world. Somehow we were brought here after we had died during an attack on our country. Apparently only I was supposed to die, but because Maria here was with me at the time, she died as well. Before I was brought here, some kind of spirit spoke to me, telling me I couldn't feast in Valhalla until I finished something here. I was angry that Maria had be killed along with me, so I threatened the spirit into bringing her back to life with me as well as granting me that power, the Thu'um. So here we are." Maria and Summer both stared at me. "Look I know it sounds crazy-"

"I believe you." Now it was my turn to stare at Summer. "I know magic when I see it, and since only… six people on Remnant can use magic, you can't be from here." At that point, Ruby woke up and started making a fuss. Summer looked down at her daughter, silver eyes meeting silver as she gently rocked her in her arms. Then silver eyes looked up and met two pairs of brown, one set faintly glowing with fire. "Can I know your names?"

"James Cooley and Maria Delgado." Mischief filled Summer's eyes.

"Oh, so you two aren't married? I'd have thought with how much you fought to protect her you were together." Maria blushed slightly and I chuckled.

"No we're not, though we are very close and have entertained the idea." _'And my willingness to let your world be destroyed if I was brought back without her should give you an idea how much she means to me.'_

Silver eyes shined as a smile reached them for the last time. Her breathing had become so hard that she was wheezing and struggling to draw breath in between words. "Well good, then it won't... be too difficult for... you two to do me a favor." She leaned forward, extending Ruby out towards us. Maria was still somewhat in shock from everything and now watching a woman die. I silently reached out and took Ruby, tears slowly pooling at the corners of my eyes. Summer's tears were flowing freely at this point, though the smile never left her face. "I need you to take... good care of… Ruby for me. Her father… was cheating on me with his ex, who is… also the mother of his first daughter. While he's a good man... he's not the greatest father and he lost my trust. I trust you both… to raise her as if she were your... own."

I didn't fight the tears spilling down at this point, smiling and nodding. "Of course. And she'll know how her mother was a hero." The smile fell from my face as I looked at Maria, who as crying as well and leaning into me, then down at Ruby. "I'm so sorry that I can't save you."

"It's okay. My time has... come. I'm glad to have met… both of you." Summer smiled one last time, before she handed me her spear. "I… don't want... to go, but I'll see... you all again when... it's time." She looked at Ruby before closing her eyes. "Goodbye, my little… rose." She breathed her last painful breath before her body relaxed and she stopped.

"Til Valhalla, Summer Rose." I felt Maria crying into my shoulder as we held each other and Ruby, finding comfort in each other's embrace. The baby began crying as well, knowing something terrible had happened. Once again, two pairs of brown eyes, one now glowing and raging with fiery despair, met silver as the new family struggled with the death that had forged them together. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother, Ruby. I will never be able to make for it, but you will always know she loved you." I turned to Maria, smiling faintly. "Well, I know we always joked about getting together and having a kid, but I didn't think it would take dying and being brought to another world for it to happen."

"Yes, I don't imagine either of you could've thought that would happen." The voice should've startled me more than it did, but knowing what I did about that man I wasn't surprised he was here so soon. "Though I wish I had gotten word from Summer sooner. I might have been able to save her." The man in question stopped by our side, as he looked on towards the sad scene in front of him, a look of regret and sorrow on his face.

"Ozpin," I said, rising with both Maria and Ruby. "It's good to meet you, all things considered." The wizard stared at me, the height difference meaning he had to look up a bit at me. He seemed to stare into my soul, and what he saw there made his eyes widen slightly.

"So the brothers have decided to bring a Dragonborn to Remnant."

I looked at him in shock for a moment, before remembering who I was talking to and shook my head, chuckling. "I don't know how you know about the Dovahkiin and Nirn, but I'm not surprised that you do." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He smiled at that and he clasped my wrist. "When you've been around as long as I have, you learn some things." He gestured behind him and I saw Glynda appear from the trees. "I'm sure you're aware of my deputy, but let me still introduce you to Glynda Goodwitch."

I simply nodded and offered a curt "Ma'am" to her and she solemnly walked forward, pulling her wand/riding crop thing from her waist and waving it slightly. A purple glow appeared around Summer's body. Ozpin turned towards us, smiling gently again. "I see that Summer has entrusted her daughter to you. It would be best for us to relocate somewhere safer so we may continue our discussion of your new life here, as well as informing Summer's teammates and friends of her death. Both of you are of course invited to come to her funeral and say any words you wish to, considering you were there at the end." I nodded again and the five of us moved towards a clearing to be picked up by the headmaster's VTOL. Maria carried Ruby while I carried Summer's body in my arms. It felt right, better than having her body float behind us in Glynda's semblance.

* * *

It had been a few hours after we arrived at Beacon that Summer's funeral was held. A pyre had been built near the edge of the cliff and a good hundred or so people had arrived. After Ozpin and Summer's team had said a few words, I walked up with Maria beside me. Qrow and Taiyang had both agreed with Summer's last wish, so Maria was holding Ruby. I cleared my throat and began the speech I had quickly thought up. "I know none of you know me, but I fought by Summer's side at the end. As multiple people have told me, including Summer herself, there was nothing I could've done to save her. Maybe I could've been faster, maybe if I had the training or had my Aura unlocked, I could've done it. I don't know. But despite what every one has or will say, part of me will always blame myself for her death. As you all know by now, Summer has entrusted me and my friend Maria to raise her daughter Ruby. I will make sure that she knows that her mother was a hero and that she loved her. But I will always have to live with the fact that Ruby's mother is dead because I wasn't good enough. So now, I swear to you, Ruby, and everyone here, that on the blood of my ancestors, I will become stronger so that no one will ever die because I wasn't good enough." Tears fell once again and I fought to keep the shame and pain from my voice as I gripped symbol of Thor around my neck, before nodding to Ozpin. He took out his scroll and played the song I had shown him over the loudspeaker. He agreed with me that it was a fitting tribute.

(Begin playing The Politics & The life - Daniel Pemberton and Gareth Williams)

"Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu. Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni." I paused to let the music continue before I sang again and finished. "Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd. Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni." I brought my heels together and raised my hand up along my body into a sharp salute, just as my parents had taught me. Maria stood beside me doing the same, having learned from her time in the Air Force. We both spoke together, despite her not being a "heathen" like me. "Till Valhalla, Summer Rose." Summer's pyre ignited at the moment, the crowd falling into silence as the fire popped and raged.

Afterwards Ozpin, Glynda, and Summer's team came up to stand with us. We all stared at the pyre silent for a moment before Qrow spoke up. "What was that song at the end? And what's it mean?"

I turned towards the Reaper, "It's Welsh and it's the funeral anthem of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or Hell Jumpers. It roughly means 'We cheat Death from his rightful victory. No one can defeat us. We are glad to plunge feet first into hell in the knowledge that we will rise.' The ODSTs knew their odds weren't great making it to the surface. They held strong to an old Marine Corps motto. "Marines don't die. They just go to hell to regroup."

Qrow just chuckled. "Yeah that sounds like Summer. Always ready to jump into hell for others."

I nodded. "Oh she could've made the Raider Teams in the Corps easy. Maybe even Delta if they wanted to." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at me. "The top elite special operations forces in my country, and pretty much the world. Selection pass ratings alone almost never reach 20%, and they never really stop training. I would mention Pararescue," I cast a smirk at Maria, knowing she hated me taking jabs at the Air Force, "but their pipeline is more focused towards combat trauma and CSAR, even recovering astronauts who make water landings. They're deadly warfighters, but they're rarely in gun fights." I looked at Maria again. "Calm down, Chair Force. You got PJs, TACP, and SOWT. More than the Corps has."

This time Tai spoke up. "Chair Force?"

"Yup. Maria was in the Air Force, and the rest of our military likes to make fun of how cushy their bases and deployments are. And how stupid easy it is to get promoted. They don't really have a dedicated fighting ground force, just a security force that guards bases. They usually take care of most of the close air support and bombing runs for the Army. The Marines have their own jets and attack choppers, so they don't typically need the Air Force. Navy also has their own gunships and aircraft deployed from carriers and some destroyers." I brightened for a moment. "Fun fact, the US Air Force is the largest air force in the world, and the US Navy is the second largest."

Maria stepped forward now, smirking herself. "What he forgets to mention is that if you want something filled with bullet holes, you send the Marines. When you want to put a guided rocket through a window from the other side of the planet and leave the building standing, you call the Air Force."

I agreed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, they are pretty good at that. But sometimes you just gotta shoot every motherfucker in the room." Glynda glared at me. "I'm a 28 year old American, I can say whatever I damn well please, lady."

Ozpin took this opportunity to speak. "What do you two plan now?"

"We're in a new world, it's going to take us a bit to adjust. I was training to be a police officer, so I'll probably just do that. After that, just raise Ruby and make a life here."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. And you're welcome to stay here until you're able to afford a home of your own."

I glanced at Maria and she nodded at me. I looked back towards the headmaster and stuck out my hand. "We'll take you up on that offer sir." He grasped my wrist and gestured for us to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**"And maybe just remind the few, if ill of us they speak, that we are all that stands between the weak."**

_Three years later_

Well, I didn't become a cop, for one thing. Turns out the Vale Police Department is as corrupt and as lazy as they come. I _really_ wanted to do something about that, but my first priority was to provide for my family. So I talked with Ozpin and we found a solution. Turns out there are specialized Huntsmen called Wardens. While all Huntsmen and Huntresses are skilled at fighting Grimm, Wardens are specifically called in to track and neutralize targets ranging from single ancient Grimm to small hordes. We don't defend towns, we don't investigate sources of negative emotion, and we don't participate in large Hunts. We also specialize in taking down armed fugitives outside of the Kingdoms, and that includes bandits. With Ozpin's help, I was able to add another weapon to my arsenal. I needed something with more range and a hell of a lot more stopping power. The advantage of being on Remnant was that US patent laws meant fuck all. So using the weapon forges at Beacon, with some help from the weapon smith, I was able to create a semi automatic sniper rifle chambered in .338 Lapua magnum, appropriately named Mjölnir.

I had just gotten back into Vale after a week long mission to neutralize a particularly annoying ancient Beringel. The suburbs in Vale were right near Beacon, but as you got towards the center of the residential district the sketchier it became. This was the path I always walked on my way home from Beacon, partially because I just liked a good walk, and partially to keep an eye on things. Most days, I never had any issues. Not many people without a death wish would fuck with a 6'3" tattooed, armored man with four visible weapons on him. Today, it turned out, was not one of those days. I was coming towards the edge of the worst of the district when a woman walked by. Not strange normally, but the fact that I didn't hear her heels hitting the sidewalk or that it was 3pm on a sunny day and she had no shadow, was strange. But that wasn't what caught most of my attention. No, that would be the small, light footsteps attempting to sneak up behind me. _'Hmm, didn't expect to see her here. Then again the show never really said where she was from.'_ I reached behind me and caught the slender wrist that was closing in on my back pocket. I felt the muscles tighten and the thief tried to pull her hand away, but I kept my grip as solid as iron.

Turning around fully, I looked down into red eyes. A much younger Emerald Sustrai stood before me. She was small and skinny, much skinnier than that flashback in the show, and her hair was a bit shorter too. And she looked absolutely terrified. I sighed and relaxed my grip, but didn't let her go.

"That was a good attempt little one, but you forgot a few things. Next time add a shadow. And if you can, the sounds of heels clicking." She was still trembling, her eyes wide as she realized how easily I caught her. "Relax girl. I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact… you hungry?" Now her trembling had stopped and her mouth hung open. "My wife is making dinner tonight. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a guest. You down?" Emerald shut her mouth and nodded rapidly. I let go of her wrist and gestured for her to follow. We walked in silence for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Th-thank you." I looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I can't just let a kid starve, now can I." Before I could continue, another voice called out to us.

"Yo Em', the fuck ya think yer goin'?" Emerald froze in her steps as I turned to see who called her out. Three men stood about fifteen feet from us, all of them looking greasy and filthy. The man in the middle was staring Emerald down, while the two on either side were sizing me up. Emerald slowly turned around, arms pulled up defensively as she tried to respond.

"I'm taking her to get something to eat. She looks like she needs it." I smiled, trying to throw them off with faux kindness. In reality, I was kinda looking for a fight. Vale PD didn't do shit, so guys like these had no fear. It was time they experienced some.

"Oh ya? She blowin' you for some grub?" Emerald's eyes shot wide open at that and she took a step back, ready to bolt. I dropped the smile and moved in front of her.

"That wasn't very nice. Why don't you three run along? Your business with her is done."

"Who the fuck are ya to tell us who our business is with? You some kind of hero?" The two thugs moved forward to try to intimidate me. However before the could move any further, I ripped my R1 from it's holster and drew down on them.

"No, I'm the guy with the gun. Now you've got about five pounds of trigger pressure to turn around and fuck off. If you come near her again, I will kill you. Got it?" The thugs stared down the barrel of my gun before turning to look at their boss. The pudgy man was so bright red with anger you could almost see the steam rising from his head.

"Fuck ya! Get 'em boys." The men both moved to charge at me at the same time I squeezed off a round, sending it straight through the fat man's forehead. The gunshot echoed through the streets as his body thumped to the ground. The thugs stopped in shock and fear as they turned and saw their boss dead. One turned to look at me and legitimately pissed his pants. I had stopped holding my soul back, so my eyes were flaming as bright as a bonfire and the temperature had raised enough to be uncomfortable.

I lowered the pistol as I let the Thu'um leak into my voice. "**Leave. Now.**" The area rumbled with the power of my Voice and it was enough to spur the men into hightailing it down the street away from Emerald and me. I turned to look at the girl, holstering my pistol and drawing the dragon back in. I smiled gently as I kneeled down to her eye level. She was clearly terrified so I rested my hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But that was going to happen eventually. Whether it was me, or someone else. He was already dead. He just didn't know it yet." I brushed a tear some her face and ruffled her hair ad she nodded absently. "Now, I do believe I promised you some food. Still up for it?" Emerald finished wiping away the tears and looked up at me, a small smile coming to her face. I turned and began walking our original path and Emerald moved to my side. She spoke again, this time a little louder and with a bit more confidence.

"W-what about him?" I stopped and turned to look at the dead man then down towards the girl, shrugging my shoulders and moving out again.

"What _about_ him?" I didn't really give a shit what happened to the body. Either someone would call the cops and they'd take care of it, or the stray dogs would. The bastard didn't deserve any better and if someone thought he did, that was his or her problem.


	3. Interlude

**May we never forget that freedom isn't free. We owe a debt that can never be repaid.**

_Interlude_

"Hey daddy, why is the flag only halfway up?"

I looked up from my gun bench to see silver eyes staring back at me. I set the barrel and cleaning cloth down and pulled Ruby into my lap. "It's a sign of mourning. Today is Memorial Day back home."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's a day set aside for everyone to remember those that have paid the ultimate sacrifice to keep us free. Freedom isn't free. It's costs… everything. Without their sacrifice, we wouldn't be free. That's true everywhere, not just my home. So we lower the flag as sign of respect and mourning, in honor of all the heroes who died to keep me, you mother, your cousin, you, Summer, and everyone you know free. Some people remember them by having barbecues; some people just spend time with family. Others, like me, go to a national cemetery and give thanks to those heroes."

"Oh… can we go see Summer's grave? I want to bring her flowers and thank her."

"Of course my little gem."

_Later_

I stood silently behind Ruby as she sat in front of Summer's headstone, chattering away about anything and everything. I stared at the inscription, memories flashing here and there. I saw Summer's face; a burning pyre. The flag draped over the coffin of my best friend; his wife flinching at every volley of a twenty-one-gun salute. Walking down the rows of Fort Logan; saluting my father's grave.

I was pulled back to the present by a small hand grabbing mine. I looked down at my daughter, a smile forming on my face. I turned back to the headstone and knelt, placing a hand on it. "Till Valhalla, Summer Rose." I stood again to leave, Ruby walking beside me. "C'mon little rose, let's get some food."

As we left the cliff's edge and the sun began to drift below the horizon, a breeze blew across the grave, taking a few white rose petals with it. And just above the bundle of roses read the fitting inscription for the hero that gave everything.

_'Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter'_

* * *

**A/N: Been a while. With today being so important, I felt like I needed to get something out. I've been dealing with a lot, just random bullshit that just keeps piling up, trying to get my head on straight and back to writing. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter or two up within the next few weeks. I want to get a normal update schedule going for this, but I frequently get writers block so who really knows. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and sticking around to see what's next. Oh and I dug up an old laptop so I have all my old outlines for my other story Remnant's Marine, so look out for that.**

**And finally, thank you to everyone who has served or is currently serving. Your sacrifice means so much to me, I wish I could be there with you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**"May God have mercy on my enemies because I won't." - George S. Patton**

_Five years later_

Ember didn't know how long she had been sitting in the bunker. After the alarms sounded, her brother had rushed her to the bunker before running to join the defense. She waited and waited but no one else came. All she could hear was the screams and roars. She had cried herself to sleep and when she awoke, she heard nothing. That was hours ago. She was curled up on one of the beds, tears having long since dried, when the wolf ears atop her head twitched and swiveled towards the door. She heard flapping, like a bird, but a _huge_ bird. She got up from the bed and rushed to the sealed door, pressing her ear against it to better hear what was outside. The flapping grew closer before a large thud was heard. She could hear people speaking, but couldn't pick up what they were saying, and then the flapping began again. It was quiet for a moment and Ember thought whoever was out there had left until she heard footsteps approaching the bunker.

"Whoever is in there, are you able to open the door? I heard the distress signal. I'm a Huntsman and I'm here to help."

Ember was stunned for a moment, before looking around to find a release or button or anything to open the blast door. When she found nothing, she shouted as loud as she could. "No, I don't know how!"

"All right, little one. I need you to stand far to the side of the doors and cover your ears. Call out when you've done that."

She did as she was instructed and for a moment everything was quite.

"**FUS... RO DAH!"** A roaring sound of wind and thunder tore the silence apart and the door was blown off its hinges like paper. Dust was kicked up and all Ember could see was a figure standing in the hazy daylight. "Come on, little one. We need to get out of here. It's not safe."

Ember quickly grabbed what few things she had and made her way towards the entrance. Before her stood a very tall man with a big beard and tattoos. He held a rifle in his hands with another strapped to his back, along with two pistols on either leg and the handle of another weapon sticking over his shoulder. He wore some type of body armor over his chest with a pair of worn blue jeans and black combat boots. A brown leather duster with armored shoulders and no sleeves completed the look.

The two hadn't taken more than a few steps when howls echoed through the ruined village. Ember heard the man swear under his breath before she felt him pick her up and begin to run.

* * *

**/My POV\**

The howls of Beowolves forced me to grab the girl and start running towards the evac site. The bullhead still hadn't arrived by the time we got there. I pulled out my scroll and punched in a number. "Control, where the hell is my evac? I got a survivor down here and we'' be compromised a few minutes." The Vale City air traffic controller for huntsmen and huntresses came back almost immediately. "Sorry Warden, the flight we sent got hit by Nevermores, had to limp home. We can't get anything out to you for another half hour."

"Understood, I'll figure something out." I turned to look at the little wolf faunas in front of me. "My name is James, little one. I'm a Warden huntsman. Can I have your name?" The girl stood shyly for a bit before answering a little louder than a mumble, "Ember."

"Ember, that's a good, strong, and pretty name. Now I have a way for us to get out of here, but I need you to be brave and strong for me ok? I'm calling a friend, but he's not a scary and mean as he looks." Ember nodded at me and stood by my leg. Since I had already summoned him an hour ago, I didn't need to put much magic in the Thu'um. "Durnehviir!" I shouted loud enough for it to echo, but not shake the earth. I held my rifle at alert ready as I waited for Durnehviir to come back from whatever he had been doing. A few moments later, the unmistakable sound of dragon wings reached us, followed by a short roar. Ember clutched at the back of my leg as Durnehviir came into few. The undead dragon circled the LZ for a moment to bleed off speed before he flared his wings and dropped to the ground below me.

"Dovahkiin, a large horde of those dark creatures is on it's way. Did you find anything in your search?"

"Yeah, we heard them. Most of the village is wrecked, but thankfully the shelter held up. I found a survivor." I turned to look down at Ember, smiled at her to try and ease her fears. "It's alright Ember. He's a friend." Ember looked up at me for a moment before she took a step out from behind my leg, finally getting a good look at the dragon. Her eyes shot open before see gave a small wave as she partially retreated back behind me.

"Ah, hello there little one. I am Durnehviir." The soft fatherly tone the dragon used threw me off for a moment. If dragons could smile, I'm sure he was smiling now. The tone he spoke with seemed to ease Ember's fears even more, because she once again moved from behind me.

"I'm Ember. Wha-what are you?" She asked with wonder and a remaining bit of fear. The dragon just chuckled at that, a deep rumbling sound that brought a smile to the little girls face.

"I am a Dov, a dragon. It is a pleasure to meet you, young Ember." As the two were talking, I kept watch as the howls from the horde grew closer and closer.

"Durnehviir, our evac isn't able to make it. I need you to get her to safety will I try and thin out the horde." The dragon nodded and lowered his neck. I knelt before Ember and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ember, I need you to go with him. It's going to be scary, but I know you're brave enough. Can you do that for me?"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you, ok? I just need to make sure that the Grimm won't follow us. Besides, I'm the strongest Huntsman in the world, you'll see me again before you know it." Ember nodded, so I picked her up and placed her on Durnehviir's neck. "Now keep a tight hold on his horn here. I'll see you soon." The howls were incredibly loud now and a few Grimm had breached the treeline and were sprinting towards us. "Go Durnehviir! Come back for me after you get her to Vale!"

"Good luck, Dragonborn." The dragon then launched himself in the air, Ember screaming in fear and excitement. With a powerful flap, he surged forward and the girl's yells faded into the distance. I turned and faced the dozen or so Beowolves that had made their way through the rubble and were charging straight at me. "Well, let's get this show on the road." Taking a deep breath, I held my rifle at my side one handed. **"YOL TOR SHUUL!" **The inferno surged forward, instantly catching the dark animals on fire, as dozens more poured from the trees. A few of those caught fire before the fire breath dissipated. Bring my rifle back up to bear, I started sending rounds downrange while slowly back away from the horde. Once I felt my throat relax from the Shout, I let loose another, this time frost breath. The bolt locked open and I dropped the mag before inserting a fresh one in it's place and slapping the bolt release to chamber a new round. I did this over and over again while steadily retreated. Shout, fire, reload. Shout, fire, reload. I lost track of how long I had been fighting until my tenth and final magazine dropped to the ground. I let the rifle hang from it's sling and drew both my pistols. I had slaughtered the majority of the Grimm, but there were still a couple dozen and I knew I wouldn't have time to reload and shout before they reached me. Sighing, I emptied the guns into the sea of black fur with more than a few dropping as the large caliber rounds tore though them. I then dropped them to the ground and pulled out Stormbringer, my battle axe, preparing to wade into the enemy. Before I could take a step, rapid flapping reached me just as Durnehviir swooped low over the horde, fire bellowing from his maw. He quickly turned and made another pass, incinerating the last of the Grimm. Turning once again, he began slowing himself with lazy flaps as he came to land in front of me.

"You have been busy, Dovahkiin. I am glad to see that family life has not dulled your skills." Exhausted as I was, I opted to simply nod as the dragon lowered himself to allow me to climb on. "The girl is safe, the old wizard himself was there to greet her. He awaits your return." I patted my old friend's neck and held on tight as Durnehviir launched into the sky a powerful flap of his wings

"Well let's not keep him waiting. This whole mission has been a clusterfuck."


	5. Update

Sorry guys, this ain't a new chapter. I've been going through what I have written, as well as my outline for the story, and have noticed a lot of mistakes, mostly spelling and grammar. A few things I have written also don't line up with the timeline I have. Long story short, I'm re-editing and reorganizing the whole thing. Now while I have gotten my life in more order than it has been the last few months, I don't want to promise you guys a decent upload schedule and then not deliver. It's not fair to you. The absolute best I can do at the moment is promise one chapter a month. I may get motivated and release more in a month, but I can at least promise one.

So for you all who still follow this story, thanks for sticking around. The new, updated chapters will be added within the next few hours.


End file.
